Voltron Legendary Defender continued
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Basically taking where the show left off but this is where I am inserting my OC Jaz. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. Rated t for violence.
1. Prison break

Voltron Legendary Defender continued

* * *

Summary: Basically taking where the show left off but this is where I am inserting my OC Jaz. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. Rated t for violence.

* * *

AN: Heyo, I actually had the idea for this story before my other Voltron story, but I wrote that one first but finally got around to doing this one. In this we also get to see what the Galra did to her earlier than when I plan for it to happen in my remake. If you wish to know what Jaz looks like I have art of her posted on my deviant, a link to it is on my profile. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prison break

* * *

The battle between the paladins and Zarkon's forces is raging in the space of his central command. But that is not the only action taking place. In the prison ward, in a cell cut off from the rest with two guards outside it, in the cell itself, in the corner in a ball hugging her knees to her chest, face buried in knees, and a hood over head sat a girl.

She is human, if you saw her face she was rather pale, you can also see it through her hands. Her hood does hide the top of her head but it ends at her neck tied in the front, her hair cascading down her back, long and brown with a purple streak down the back and one coming out of the hood in the front. She is wearing the prisoners uniform, the black suit and added purple cloth, which on her top half is style like a crop top off one shoulder, her lower half a little skirt. Her nails painted purple, but very chipped, she playing with the pendant of her necklace.

She has been trapped by the Galra for over a year, and very close to giving up on hope of freedom. When she was first taken, she was very hopeful that someone would save her, mainly the one who saved her from many things all through out her life. But as the months went by, her hope grew smaller and smaller.

Especially with the experiments they were conducting on her. Which gave her ability's she always dreamed of but thought of only as dreams.

For a while she did have a cellmate, who helped her get through the hard times, and master her abilities, which he was born with. He told her stories of a myth called Voltron, the most powerful being in the universe. This all gave her new hope, and learning that there was another prisoner called Champion who was human, allowed her to continue to believe she would be free.

Then she learned of his escape.

She then was put into isolation so she wouldn't escape, and the experiments getting worse. That once more made her believe all hope was lost, but then caught word that Voltron was back. She did believe again for a while. But time went on, her still in a cell with zero chance of escape.

She clutched her pendant, feeling tears in her eyes, wishing to be free.

"Get up!" She heard barked at her, looking over her knees, seeing her cell opened and the guards waiting.

Time for more tests.

She got up wordlessly and walked out of her cell, following one guard, one behind her. These times would be perfect to escape, but she would need a diversion.

And it seemed fate was smiling upon her at that moment.

The ship rumbled, she falling to her knees from the impact, the guards only stumbling.

This is her chance.

She closed her eyes and brought her hands to the sides of her head. In a second her blue eyes opened, glowing purple, a wave of purple energy coming off of her, sending the guards into walls, effectively knocking them out. She then hurried to her feet, ran down the hall past one of the guards, to where the other prisoners were held.

She did want her freedom very much, but she wanted to give others a chance too.

She is familiar with the layout of the ship especially since she has been on it for a while, so she was able to get to the prison ward quickly.

When she opened the door to said place, the few guards that were there looked at her.

"Hey!" One shouted, all charging towards her. She bringing her left hand to her head, right hand out stretched, eyes glowing purple. She clenched her hand then unclenched, purple energy coming from it, all the guards being blasted back, knocked out. She hurried over to the control panel, waved her right hand over it, making it short circuit, and the cells opening.

Prisoners slowly and reluctantly coming out of there cells, the brunette sensing their apprehension.

"Go, you're free. Hurry." She announced, prisoners perking up and hurrying out, she watching them, a small smile gracing her face.

"There is a rare sight." She heard to her side, turning, and her smile growing to see her old cellmate, Tyberius. He is a Galra soldier who betrayed Zarkon, as said earlier, born with powers like.

"Glad to see you're alive." She replied.

"Glad to see you still have hope." His response was, she shrugging in response, they hurrying with the other prisoners.

Everyone running to the escape pods. It seemed as if the ship was deserted, and no one noticing what is happening with the prisoners. In reality, they are dealing with Voltron and to engrossed with that to notice.

It didn't take long for them to reach the escape pods, as many prisoners herding into each one. As the girl and Tyberius were going to head to a pod, Jaz screamed, falling to her knees, clutching her head, eyes closed tightly.

"Are you alright?" Tyberius asked concern, kneeling down next to her, hand on her back. Jaz now just groaning, after a few more seconds her eyes snapped opened, she gasped in shock,sitting up on her legs, hands grasping her pendant.

"Keith. Keith's here! I sense him!" She exclaimed excitedly, turning to the former soldier, her blue eyes lighted up.

"Hold it." They heard from behind, turning to see Galra soldiers. The other prisoners managed to escape so it was only the Galra and them.

They both stood turning to the enemy. The girl first to do anything, holding out her hands, eyes glowing purple and a purple force field falling over the escapees. The Galra shot at them anyways. Tyberius' eyes glowing bright yellow, he bringing his hands up towards his head, a yellow wave radiating from him, causing the force field to go down, but it takes out the Galra.

Unfortunately, one Galra fired a shot before being knocked out, it hitting the girl, her flying back and landing a few feet away, her necklace came off from the force of the blow, and rolling a bit.

Tyberius hurried to his comrade and put her into an escape pod. He was trying to figure out where to send the ship, but then an idea came to him. He linked the escape pod to another computer so it would follow it. After setting the coordinates and setting the pod to eject in 30 seconds, he hurried out to retrieve her necklace.

He knew how important it was to her. It was her rock through her whole time with the Galra, her only tie to reality, what kept her sane and holding onto what little hope she had left. And most importantly her only tie to the one who gave it to her.

He found it with 10 seconds before take off, but just as he was about to get onto the ship, more Galra came. He would have just got onto the ship and have it take off but he was on the other side of the room, so all he could do was put a force field up around him. He saw there was only five seconds left til take off, so he made a gap in his force field, and threw the necklace, it tumbling through the air, going into the pod just as the doors closed, it flying away.

He let down his shield completely, raising his hands in surrender, two soldiers seizing him, but he had a smile on his face, glad his friend got away.

By the time all of these events transpired to where the pod is in space, team voltron opened a wormhole and flew into it, the pod flying for it as well. The wormhole turned red as it closed, the castle, lion, and pod all in it.

There everything went wrong, the castle losing control, and lions coming out, the pod flying directly near the red lion, and went with it as it flew out of the wormhole.

* * *

AN: I managed to get this done in under 2 hours so I am rather proud of myself. I will try to get up another chapter tonight or tomorrow, and the next chapter of my remake up this week, I will do my best. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Keith

Voltron Legendary Defender continued

* * *

Summary: Basically taking where the show left off but this is where I am inserting my OC Jaz. Shallura, KeithxOC, HunkxShay, possible other couples. Rated t for violence.

* * *

Chapter 2: Keith

* * *

Sore

That is the first thing she felt when she started to wake up. Soreness. This was coming from her torso, and she was trying to remember what could cause her to be sore there.

Then it all comes back to her.

She was being taken to do more tests, when the ship escaped, she caused a prison break, she and Tyberious were about to make there own escape and she got blasted, being knocked out. She was about to open her eyes and get up, but she then heard the hatch to the pod open, so she stayed as she was, lying half on her stomach half on her side on the ground, probably looking dead or asleep.

She heard as whoever it was slowly made their way towards her. Considering how long it was taking she knew that they are coming from a ship that they connected with the pod. After a minute she heard whoever it was gasp, some kind of whoosh sound, and a voice was so glad to hear again.

"Jaz?"

* * *

Keith crashed landed on a moon after falling from the wormhole. He was knocked out for a few moments, and when he did wake back up, it was with a start.

It looked like he was on some moon, but couldn't figure out where in space he was. He used his lion to scan around him and the sensors picked up a Galra escape pod not far from him, actually crashed right near him.

"Wonder who's in it." He asked aloud to himself. Could be a prisoner, could be Galra, could be anything. Luckily his lion is working now so he flew the short distance to the pod, landing in front of it and had the mouth connect to the hatch of the pod.

He slowly made his way onto the pod, his bayard out as a sword. After a minute, he saw a figure on the floor, and even though it's been so long, he knows who it is in an instant.

"Jaz?" He asked. He just wanted to be 100% sure it was her. She slowly turned her head towards Keith, as she slightly pushed herself off the ground.

The hood on her head covered some of her eye, but they were the same turquoise eyes that shined brightly no matter what.

There is a purple streak that wasn't there last time he saw her, but it is the same long unruly brown hair that refused to ever be put up.

Her face was also somewhat matured and seemed to harden from pain and sadness, but it is the same face that always smiled at him when he was a total jerk.

This indeed was Jaz, his lifelong best friend, his girl next door, the one who named him her executive mischief consultant, who dragged him on crazy adventures that probably should have landed them in juvie.

There are many things he could have at that moment, and what he chose was to hug her, so close and so tight, that if he let go she would disappear.

"You idiot. You know that whenever you plan on doing anything stupid I have to come with. Never scare me like that again." He said to her, sounding angry, but Jaz knew him well enough to know he wasn't actually mad at her. More at himself for letting her be taken and what the Galra did to her.

She hugged him back, her chin resting in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapped around his torso. He was holding her as close as possible, one hand on her back to keep her close, the other on the back of her head. After a minute they pulled away, she smiling widely at him, he with a slight smile.

"Wanna tell me what happened to you?" Keith asked, helping her to her feet, she taking off her hood.

"I would say, 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you', but that's probably a lie." She replied, reaching to grab her necklace, but felt air, she then looked down to see it wasn't there, causing her to scream.

"What?" The red paladin asked, rubbing his ear from the scream.

"My necklace!" She exclaimed, then dropped to the ground on all fours, crawling around. Keith knew exactly what she was talking about. He was actually the one to give her that necklace, after he saw her admire it in a shop window. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it resting on the dashboard.

"This necklace?" He asked after he grabbed it, holding it by the strings so the pendant hung loosely.

"You, are the best." She said after getting up and giving him a quick hug. He put the necklace on her, and she smiled when it was back around her neck.

"Okay, tiny crisis over and I know you asked me first, but how and why exactly are you in space?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it all started after you got taken…" He started, ushering her to his lion.

* * *

AN: I know this isn't the best, rushed, and short but I wanted to get this up when I said and I was really busy tonight. I might get one more chapter up before Friday, but first I wanna get up a another chapter for my remake so that will happen before this. So until next time, art for Jaz is on my deviant, link to it on my profile, R&R, I love you, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
